


Snowball fight

by aderyn_merch



Series: Holidays in the Fandoms [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: So if snow is just frozen water...





	Snowball fight

The problem with growing up, Annabeth realized, was that Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer became a rather depressing movie. You got old enough to realize that Santa was a bully, and that you shouldn’t have to be useful to be accepted. But Estelle wasn’t old enough to see that yet, so she was just enjoying the watching the little reindeer wander across the screen.   
The little girl’s mouth was blue from a lollipop she had been sucking on. She sat on Percy’s left side, leaning against him, while Annabeth sat on Percy’s right. Percy’s mouth was also blue from candy, and Annabeth supposed hers was too. Sally Jackson had filled stockings for all three of them.   
The Abominable Snowman’s feet walked across the screen, and Percy muttered, “Hyperborean.” He ruffled Estelle’s hair. “Don’t get into a snowball fight with one of those.” Estelle looked up at him, eyes wide. She loved Percy’s stories. As far as Annabeth knew, he didn’t tell her the most horrifying parts. But the other day Estelle had pointed out a sphinx in central park, so she had to have been told some of it.   
“That’s Thalia’s story,” Percy said to Estelle’s pleading look, “she never told me anything else about it.”  
Estelle then looked at Annabeth.  
“She never told me either,” Annabeth answered. “But it does make me wonder. Since snow is just frozen water, can you control it?” she asked Percy.  
“Like Elsa?” Percy asked.   
“I’m not asking you to build a snow castle or freeze the harbor–“  
“Although I could rock that dress–“  
Annabeth gave him a light shove. “Just, like divert a snowball or something. So it doesn’t hit you.”  
Percy considered that. He leaned forward to look into his room and through the window. A tiny bit of snow clung to the moonlace in its window box. “I dunno. Let’s find out.” He stood and walked out of the room. There was the sound of the window opening and closing, and then Percy walked back in and handed a small snowball to Annabeth. “Throw it at me.”  
She stood, and walked to the far side of the sitting room. “You’ve got to have time to dodge. Ok. Ready?”  
“Go for it.”  
The snowball hit Percy right in the face. Estelle giggle. Percy wiped the snow away and said, “Hang on, it might take me a few tries to figure it out.” He went back into his room and got another snowball. They tried again. This time the snowball hit his collar and he danced around a little bit as the snow fell down his shirt. “Ok, ok,” he said. “One more try.” He got a third snowball. “Hit me.”  
Annabeth threw the last snowball just as Ms. Jackson walked into the room.   
“Mom–“ Percy said in surprise, only to get a snowball in his mouth. Estelle fell back onto the couch laughing, as Percy ran into the kitchen to spit into the sink. Annabeth had her hand over her mouth, partly in guilt and partly to try and contain her own laughter.   
“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Ms. Jackson asked.  
“It was for science,” Annabeth said.  
“Science?”  
“Yeah.”  
Percy rinsed his mouth one last time. “That tasted like dirt. Add controlling snowballs to the list of super powers I do not have.”   
“Controlling snowballs?” Ms. Jackson asked, giving Annabeth a wary look. Annabeth shrugged. There was only one thing to say to that.  
“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
